1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a system for the display of color pictures or images using an optical mixer with fibers in ordered arrangement.
To prepare very high definition color images, three monochrome cathode ray tubes with high definition can be used, each producing the image to be displayed in one of the three fundamental colors red (R), green (V) or blue (B). A problem then rises in optically superimposing the images, that are produced with different chrominance values, with adequate precision.
A prior art approach consists in using partially reflective strips or dichroic strips. The major difficulties encountered concern the precise superimposition of the dots corresponding to each image, for the alignment proves to be difficult to achieve.